Nightmares are Good
by jovanna007
Summary: Inuyasha woke up in sweat. He looked around, noticed Kagome wasn't in her sleeping bag. The nightmares were starting to get to him. He panicked and left. Sry not good with summaries but review anyways! inuxkag


Summary: Inuyasha woke up in sweat. He looked around, noticed Kagome wasn't in her sleeping bag. The nightmares were starting to get to him. He panicked and left. Sry not good with summaries but review anyways!! inuxkag

Nightmares are Good?

_"Inuyasha help me!" cried a voice._

_He ran faster and faster, trying to get to the faint voice. The voice had a tint of screech and fear. That cry was Kagome's. If he didn't hurry, he might lose her. Fear was starting to come over him as he ran faster, but the voice was getting even more faint. _

_"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_Inuyasha had finally gotten to Kagome when he saw Kikyo. Kikyo, Inuyasha's past lover. She was holding Kagome by her hair. Kikyo muttered a devious laugh, then smirked._

_The next second Inuyasha was about to charge at her, but then stopped. Kikyo then dropped Kagome. They had been near the edge of a cliff and now she was slowly falling. Kagome's scream was a scream Inuyasha never heard before. Sure, he had always heard Kagome screech, but this one was different. _

_Fear overtook him more as he dashed to Kagome. He trembled with fear when he couldn't get to her in time. All you could hear now was the unpleasant scream. The screaming continued then stopped for a minute. _

_CRACK_

_Inuyasha looked down from the cliff and saw Kagome. She was as tiny as an ant. He squinted his eyes, then shot wide open. _

_Kagome was now hanging over a giant rock. Her head was dangling with her eyes still open._

_Kikyo went over to Inuyasha._

_"Does that girl mean more to you then me?" Kikyo asked._

_He made no answer. Inuyasha just stood there._

_Then as soon as he was about to answer, she pulled out her bow and arrow._

_"DIE INUYASHA!!!" she screamed, with one eye opened and the other one closed._

"AH!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he woke up.

He looked around. Inuyasha felt a sore on his side. He had fell over, from the tree he was sleeping on. Inuyasha got up and went to the others. It was the middle of night and he had always gone to make sure everyone was alright.

Lately, Inuyasha had been having nightmares of Kagome always getting somehow killed. Kikyo had always been in them. It kind of scared Inuyasha. He always wondered when he woke up if they were telling him something.

Inuyasha followed the brightness of the fire and got closer. He saw everyone sleeping. But he noticed something was wrong. Miroku was there, along with Sango, Shippo and Kirara. Something was missing. _Someone _was missing. Inuyasha then noticed Kagome wasn't there.

"Kagome?" he asked.

No answer, instead he just ended up waking someone.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, rudely.

Sango looked over to Kagome's sleeping bag. It was empty. That was strange, she had been there earlier. Sango looked around. Her expression changed to fear. Kagome wasn't found anywhere.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"I don't know! She was in her sleeping bag a while ago!!" Sango screamed.

"Huh? What's going on this time?" asked Miroku rubbing his eyes, getting up.

"We don't know where Kagome is!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shh! Keep it down, we'll go find her!" Sango said.

"Oh and Kirara, take care of Shippo! Bye!"

With that, the three left. The three were quiet. None of them making a sound. The deadly silence. All you could hear is the three of them moving in the grass. Inuyasha was worried and he couldn't take it anymore.

_"GOD! Where the hell is she?!" Inuyasha thought._

Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha. He sure was deep in thought. His golden orbs were filled with worry and fear. Inuyasha's ears were hanging down along with his head. He dragged his bare feet in the grass. With his hands and arms in his red sleeves.

"Ok, what's the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked not looking at him.

Inuyasha didn't hear him. He was still deep in thought.

"Inuyasha?" he asked.

_"What if a demon got her?!" Inuyasha thought._

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked turning her head.

_"What if Naraku got a hold of her?!" Inuyasha screamed in his thoughts._

"INUYASHA?!" Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time, interupting Inuyasha's thoughts.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"What's the matter, now these days you look tired," Sango said.

"Confused," Miroku added.

"AND FULL OF FEAR!" they said at the same time.

Inuyasha looked away from them. The two people's faces softened. This had been a side they hardly ever seen from Inuyasha. It was always hard for him to vent out his feelings.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Sango asked putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I-I don't know. I have been having these weird dreams lately." he stated.

"What are they about?" Sango asked.

As Inuyasha was about to speak, his ears perked up. He started sniffing the air more frequently now. Inuyasha started taking a few steps foward then stopped. He took another step, then stopped again.

_"That scent," Inuyasha thought._

The scent was filled with cherry blossoms and roses. He recognized that smell, it was all too familiar. Then with that, it hit him.

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha thought._

He then started running. Inuyasha wasn't sure what was going on, but now he had her scent. The scent stung to his nose, hardly ever escaping. That scent that made him to want to hold her close to him.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"It's Kagome's scent!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"We will wait then!" Miroku said.

Sango gave Miroku a questioned look.

"He needs to be alone with her." he said calmly.

Inuyasha continued ro run and dash through the forest. He had to get there fast. He didn't know what was going on or what might happen. That just put more anger and fear into his brain. Now all kinds of thoughts were haunting him in his mind.

"Inuyasha help me!" cried a voice.

Inuyasha froze. That voice was too familiar. Same as when he was dreaming. The same scream. The scream with a tint of screech and fear. He couldn't believe it but then it hit him again like a sledge hammer.

_"Inuyasha help me!" cried a voice. _

_He ran faster and faster, trying to get to the faint voice. The voice had a tint of screech and fear. That cry was Kagome's. If he didn't hurry, he might lose her. Fear was starting to come over him as he ran faster, but the voice was getting even more faint. _

Inuyasha realized it was beginning of his dream. He unfroze and started to run faster and faster getting to the scream. He went on running and jumping and dodging things. Sweat started to come down his cheeks and his heart beat increased.

He felt Kikyo's soul collectors. Inuyasha had a bad feeling about this. The scent had Kikyo's and Kagome's mixed together. He didn't like this one bit, with his old lover and his current love together. This made Inuyasha not think straight.

"INUYASHA!!!" screamed Kagome again.

_"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. _

He froze again. He was starting to get scared. The dreams were coming true. They were coming alive. Something was trying to tell him something. Inuyasha just couldn't see what it was or what it was meaning to.

Inuyasha then finally got to the two. He saw Kikyo holding a beaten up Kagome, by her hair. Inuyasha started to growl. As soon as he did that, Kikyo laughed deviously.

Inuyasha froze again.

_Inuyasha had finally gotten to Kagome when he saw Kikyo. Kikyo, Inuyasha's past lover. She was holding Kagome by her hair. Kikyo muttered a devious laugh, then smirked._

He started moving again, but slowly. Each step he took, made him feel more nervous. He was worried what was going to happen next. If he charged at her, she might drop Kagome; like in his dream. After all they were at the edge of a cliff. Inuyasha decided to take things slow.

"Kikyo," he started.

Kikyo's grip tightened on Kagome's hair. Kagome was now passed out, she was cut, bruised and looked badly injured.

"Let go of her," he said calmly.

_"No,"_ Kikyo said.

Inuyasha's teeth clenched. His fists tightened into big balls of fury. His eyes were filled with anger and worry. If he made the wrong move, he might lose Kagome forever.

Inuyasha then charged at Kikyo. He didn't care if it was like his dream. Kikyo made him seriously pissed and he couldn't take it anymore.

_The next second Inuyasha was about to charge at her, but then stopped. Kikyo then dropped Kagome._

Inuyasha froze again, he could see Kikyo's grip loosening. Kikyo was now holding Kagome over the edge of the cliff. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. More and more thoughts went through his head.

All Inuyasha could hear now was a loud, painful scream.

_The next second Inuyasha was about to charge at her, but then stopped. Kikyo then dropped Kagome. They had been near the edge of a cliff and now she was slowly falling. Kagome's scream was a scream Inuyasha never heard before. Sure, he had always heard Kagome screech, but this one was different. _

Instead of just standing there, he raced towards Kagome. She was almost off the cliff, until he got a hold of her. He quickly picked her up bridal style.

Inuyasha was relieved he rescued her. But now more anger was coming over him. He was so furious right now, he could kill Kikyo. In fact, that's exactly what he was planning on doing.

_"Nobody hurts my Kagome!" he thought._

"Kikyo, it's time for you to go back where you belong!" Inuyasha said charging towards her.

Inuyasha struck his claws into Kikyo. He slowly backed away as she disappeared. The soul collectors all vanished into the air.

He then sighed and looked back at Kagome. She was unconsious. Inuyasha decided to take her back to the gang. Everyone propably wants to know where Kagome is.

Inuyasha picked her up into his arms. He decided to walk a little then sprint.

"Inu-" a faint, faint voice said.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her eyes were open. She had a little smile on her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were looking right into his golden orbs.

"Thank you," she said, then falling asleep.

He was relieved she was now consious. He then raced and saw everyone was still where the fire was. The gang noticed how Kagome was. Sango reached for Kagome's medicines and got her out of Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha decided to go sit by the pond. It had been night now. Darkness was all about in the sky. The stars in the sky were sparkling. Now you could hear the crickets silently chriping.

Inuyasha looked up. His thoughts were taking over, once more.

_"Any sooner and I might have been too late," he thought._

He felt arms around his shoulders. Inuyasha slowly turned around. He saw Kagome. He saw her face had a bandage on her cheek and one above her eyebrow. Then the rest of her was bandaged on other areas.

Inuyasha winced in pain, remembering what had happened. Each moment brought him pain. Especially seeing Kagome so vulnerable, so completely helpless. Kagome not able to do anything.

She then sat down next to him. Kagome put her arms around her legs. She gazed at the stars and the beautiful night. Kagome hardly ever gets to see anything so pretty.

"Inuyasha? How did you know what to do?" she asked not looking at him.

This got Inuyasha a little confused.

"Oh well I kinda been having some um n-nightmares," he said looking down.

"Why? What were they about?" she questioned looking at him.

Inuyasha slowly looked towards her. Their eyes met and they looked at eachother.

"You had always been killed..and K-Kikyo had always been in them and what had happened earlier was just like my dream," he said.

Kagome nodded her head. "You didn't have to you know, I mean you killed Kikyo, your _lover_. Now your stuck with me. Your _shard collector_." Kagome said looking away from him.

Inuyasha sighed, as he was about to grab her arms. But there was an unlikely presence. Kagome looked around. She then saw some soul collectors. Her face quickly changed emotions. Her face now had a frown on it.

Inuyasha just stayed where he was, then got up. As soon as he did, Kikyo appeared.

"Inuyasha," she spoke.

Kagome got away from in front of them. When she tried to go away, Inuyasha pulled her behind him. He had to be remembered he still had Kagome. He had to remember everything they went through.

"Does that woman mean more to you then me?" Kikyo asked.

_"Does that girl mean more to you then me?" Kikyo asked._

_He made no answer. Inuyasha just stood there._

Inuyasha tried to answer, but just couldn't let it out. Maybe this was the other half of his dream? He did nothing to answer, to see what was going to happen next. He had to try and see, and protect Kagome at the same time. Inuyasha then just looked down.

"I don't love you anymore Kikyo, you need to go back to where you _belong_," he said calmly, still looking at the floor.

Then Inuyasha turned his head up. He froze.

_Then as soon as he was about to answer, she pulled out her bow and arrow._

_"DIE INUYASHA!!!" she screamed, with one eye opened and the other one closed._

Kikyo had her bow and arrow, about to shoot. She had her eye right on her target. Inuyasha.

"DIE INUYASHA!!" she scream with hatred.

Inuyasha quickly pulled away to the side with Kagome in his arms. He dashed to a tree and set down Kagome on a branch. He then dashed away back to Kikyo. He has to make her understand.

Kagome was very confused. She had thought Inuyasha loved Kikyo.

"Kikyo I-I l-love someone else now," sid Inuyasha turning red.

"Ok Inuyasha, but I will defeat Naraku..."

"No, you are too weak. I will defeat Naraku." he said then hugging her.

"Bye Inuyasha," Kikyo said walking away.

She and her soul collectors drifted off. You could no longer see the bright orb.

Kagome then climbed down the tree. She slowly came upon Inuyasha. Thoughts were still in Kagome's head. She had a million questions but didn't bother.

_"Wonder who he loves." she thought._

"Inuyasha? Who do you love?" she asked getting to the point.

Inuyasha made no move to turn around. Sure, he loved Kagome but he just didn't know how to tell her. Inuyasha just couldn't say it, he was weak when it came to his feelings.

"You," he said, still not turning around.

Kagome gasped. She had always wanted to here that from him. The hanyou with the amazing golden eyes, the white hair, those ears! Kagome just couldn't believe what she was hearing right now.

_"Great, I just made a fool of myself." Inuyasha thought._

Kagome then hugged him tightly. Finally Inuyasha hugged back. They wanted to stay like this forever. Never breaking the bond, between the two. They never wanted to let go, but sooner or later they had to.

"Inuyasha, I love you too." Kagome said.

As soon she said that, they kissed.

Their lips gently brushed on eachother's. Both of them carefully cherishing it. They knew they had to soon let go though, but they would hopefully have that again with the two.

They gasped for air. Inuyasha and Kagome then started to leave. But before they did, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand.

THE END!

O ya and everyone please review!!! thanks!! or else u suck!


End file.
